Broken
by SongsofPsyche1945
Summary: The aftermath of a night that went terribly, terribly wrong. Sam got his ear pierced, Bobby is wearing a Spice Girls T-Shirt and Dean won't let anybody touch him. What the hell happened?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first time writing Supernatural so please be nice! I know Bobby is a little out of canon, but please just bare with me. Thanks!

888

This was not going well.

Sam narrowed his eyes as he stared down at the four Mafia mobsters in front of him. Man, it had been a crazy couple of days. _Fuck Vegas._ He was never coming here again, regardless of whom was getting married. That was the downfall of being demon hunters; their work always followed them. Next time they would do Atlantic City. Infact, this was all Dean's fault to begin with. If he hadn't suggested they go to Vegas for Bobby's bachelor party, none of this would have ever happened. Dean wouldn't have gotten kidnapped, Woody Allen wouldn't have punched Castiel, and Bobby wouldn't be wearing a Spice Girls T-shirt that was three sizes too small. This was all evidence of a night that never should have happened. Yet here he was, 30 miles out in the middle of fucking no where, bargaining with some low life thug for the life of his stupid older brother. Just the fact that this was _Bobby's_ bachelor party made worse. Sam tried very hard not to roll his eyes, he loved the man dearly but a bachelor party? In Vegas? Really? It was now obvious that even though they found demons for a living, they could not handle Vegas.

Sam sighed, he didn't see Dean anywhere, and that made him suspicious. He had held up his end of the deal-the $4000 of cash was stashed safely in the bag he was holding-,but it seemed like the Boss-what was his name again? Luca di Something- had not.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked in voice that sounded a lot stronger than he felt.

Luca just smiled and motioned with his hand. Two of the mafiosi backed away towards the black SUV and opened the back doors. In the bright morning sunlight, it was hard to see what was going on, but Sam heard the definite sounds of a struggle. A good sign, if anything it showed that Dean was still alive and strong enough to still fight. When they had woken up in the deluxe suite of Cesaer's Palace two days ago, with no memory of the night before, the first thing Sam had done was look for Castiel. And to his surprise, he had found him curled up in the bathtub in a sparkly purple speedo cuddling an Oscar trophy. It was then he had realized, with deep horror that Dean was missing. Then they had found the ransom note taped to the window and realized what deep shit they were in.

Apparently sometime during their drunken partying they had stolen four grand from one of the Mafia thugs while they had been skinny dipping in the Venetian waterfront that night. This guy,-Luca- was serious, Sam had realized after doing some research. He was one of the biggest east coast Mafia bosses, and he had been in Vegas this weekend to attend his daughter's wedding. No one steals from this guy and lives and that's just what they had done.

Luca tipped his cane slightly and gave a subtle bow. Then, in a thick Italian accent, he started speaking;

"Good Morning to you all Sam and friends. I thank you very much for coming at the time we agreed upon. I have your friend here-" and he gestured with his hands, Sam watched silently as the two thugs reached into the cadalliac and brought Dean into the view.

Sam tried very hard not to gasp at the sight of his brother; Dean looked _horrible._ His hands were bound with rope infront of him and he was gagged with duct tap. The white shirt and jeans he had been wearing were torn and smudged with dirt, and _was that blood?_ Sam couldn't tell in the blinding light if those were bruises or just dirt on his brother's face.

Luca smiled, "We had a very pleasant time together, but now it is time I returned him to you" he said.

Then reached for Dean, and Dean jerked, no _twitched_ away from his grasp. Luca paid no attention, gripping Dean's arm tightly he thrust him a few steps forward

"Here's your boy, now please tell me where's my four grand?" he said, keeping firm grip on Dean's shoulder.

Sam held up the bag, and then tossed it towards Luca-one of his thugs caught it.

"Four grand, in cash, just like you asked." Sam confirmed as he watched the thug check the bag and give the okay. Luca nodded, mumbled something in itailan and shoved Dean towards them. Dean Stumbled, then fell to the ground. Sam saw Castiel's lips purse with worry. _He's just tired-exhausted. He'll be fine._

"I greatly appreciate your integrity, gentlemen, but let me tell you; next time you steal from Don Luca Di Claudio, I will not be so nice. I am a powerful business man and next time your friend will not be so lucky. Do you understand?" . Luca said seriously in his accented english. Sam looked up and nodded.

"Yes sir" he said and he gave a small bow. Luca smiled and tipped his head.

"It is a beautiful morning, do not waste your time staying out in this desert. I hope you have a pleasant day." Luca said, and then with a twirl of his cane, he proceeded back to the cadalliac..Sam gave a sigh of relief. _Well, the easy part is over. Now we just have do our fucking job._

That was the next thing. Apparently, there had been sightings of a ghost on the strip, sightings of this ghost tearing people's heads off. Sam was just tempted to leave it, and come back another time when this had all blown over but his duty as a Demon Catcher made him stay. He had plans to go catch this thing tonight, and then head out in the morning. But as he knew, plans never go as planned.

They waited until Luca and his men got back into his SUV and drove off, then Sam walked over to Dean, who hadn't moved from the spot where he'd fallen.

"Dean?" Sam asked, kneeling down next to his brother and tugging at the rope tying his hands together. Dean mumbled something incoherent under the gag, pulled his hands out of Sam's grasp, then sat up slowly.

"Hey buddy, how ya doing?" Sam asked softly, pulling the tape off and putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. Immediately he felt Dean tense, and then Dean _twitched_ away from his grasp.

"Dean? It's me, Sam. Can you hear me? Are you alright?" he asked again.

His brother shuddered slightly, ducking his head down and hunched his shoulders as if he wanted to fold into himself and disappear, but then he nodded before turning his head away from Sam and mumbling "I'm fine."

Sam took out his pocket knife and quickly cut the ropes before Dean could flinch away again.

"Let's get you cleaned up, come on we still have the suite for another night." Sam told him, and then grabbed his arm to help him up. Dean shuddered and twitched _again_ right out of Sam's grasp.

"I'm fine, I can get up myself." he murmured, then pushed himself up off the ground, swaying dangerously.

"Hold on Dean, let us help you. You look like you're about to fall over."

"I'm fine." Dean repeated

Dean pulled his shoulders back, stood up straighter then started walking towards the car. Dean gave Castiel a nod of acknowledgment but when Castiel reached out to Dean in a simple gesture of camaraderie, Sam once again saw the flinch.

"Hey Dean" Castiel said softly and Dean froze,

" We are so sorry about what happened. Someone must have spiked our drinks. We couldn't remember what happened. Come on, lets go get you cleaned up." and he opened the car door. Dean nodded silently and gave a slight smile, then got in the car. Castiel closed the door and looked to Sam, eyes full of concern.

Sam motioned to Bobby, who was standing motionless, staring at the spot where Dean had fallen, "Come on Bobby, lets go."

"They took it away from him, he can never escape it..." Bobby whispered.

Sam tried not to roll his eyes, he didn't want to have to deal with the eccentricities of Bobby right now.

"It's alright. We have him now. Get in the car, Bobby." he said, almost too sharply.

Bobby sighed, then turned around and silently got in the car.

888

Next chapter should be up soon. Please leave a review if you liked it!

I really wish I didn't have to say but I would once **again** like to remind you all about constructive comments.

I am very serious about my work. With that said, I want to take a moment to talk about respecting the works that are on here.

I totally will accept constructive criticism, everyone should, it's the only way we can become better writers but I will not accept vulgar or hateful comments. Constructive criticism is defined as the process of offering valid and well-reasoned opinions about the work of others, usually involving both positive and negative comments, in a friendly manner rather than an oppositional one. The purpose of **constructive criticism** is to improve the outcome. It basically comes down to this: I can write whatever I want, and if you don't like it, that's fine but please be respectful of my work.

We are all on here because we love to read and write fanfiction, and I fully support everyone who reads, writes and posts on here. Some write because they want to tell a story, others write as a way to cope with their past and to heal, and some write purely because they love it.

Respect your fellow authors, respect yourself.

Peace and love,

Songsofpsyche.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm new to the Supernatural fandom, so please be nice.

888

The car ride to the hotel was, if not anything else, _odd._ Dean sat silently, staring out the window, Bobby tried to make small talk, but all Sam could think about was that flinch, and why, all of sudden Dean who always seemed like the leader of their little group, was acting so quiet.

"So, we're going to go to the hotel, get cleaned up and then kick this demon thing's ass so we can go home." Sam confirmed, because he felt like he needed to say _something_ to break this awful silence.

Castiel nodded, "Right you are, Sam. We're almost there. What do you say about a nice cold beer after all of this, eh Dean?" Castiel asked in a voice that was too bright, turning his head to the passenger seat.

"That sounds great, Castiel" he said, sounding so much like normal that Sam gave a sigh of relief, maybe he was worried about nothing.

When they got to the hotel, they left the car at the valet and walked inside. Despite his protests that he was fine, Castiel still took hold of Dean's his arm and lead him past the front desk to the elevator, voicing his concerns loudly about how Dean seemed like he was about to faint any minute. Dean argued in his usual way-making obscure, rather inappropriate jokes about Castiel's love life and swearing away into oblivion. Sam couldn't help but notice that Dean refused to look any of them in the eye, or the way Dean's breathe came in harsh gasps, or how his hands were balled into fists and-

"He's limping." Bobby whispered softly.

"What?" Sam asked

"Dean. He is limping, look." and Bobby pointed.

Dean must of heard, for he turned around to look at them, "I'm fine, Bobby. Sam, stop worrying." he said, not quite meeting him in the eye.

As they waited for the elevator to come down, Sam was finally able to really look his brother over;

Dean was a mess, Sam was actually surprised that the receptionist or valet hadn't said anything. What stood out the most though wasn't the ripped clothing, or the blood and dirt that covered his brother's neck and hands, but the vast, darkening bruise that spread across Dean's face. Like someone had backhanded him. Hard.

Dean shifted underneath Sam's gaze, seeming determined to memorize the floor pattern. When the elevator finally came, he jerked his elbow out of Castiel's grasp and walked inside with shoulders held high. Like nothing was wrong. Sam and Castiel exchanged glances, Dean seemed different, on edge, almost _brittle._

They remained silent as they elevator climbed up to the highest floor, and deposited them at the deluxe suite of Cesar's Palace. It was the same suite that they, not twelve hours earlier, been laughing and well, _normal._ Now everything was different. As they entered the suite, Bobby gave a sigh "Home _suite_ home" he murmured, and then collapsed on the couch. Sam couldn't help but smile. They could relax, at least for a few hours.

Sam silently looked around the room and realized this was the first time he was dreading a hunt. He wanted to go home, not to his dingy apartment but to _their_ home, before the fire. For the first time in his life, he resented what he and his brother did because it was stopping them from taking care of each other. Sam's eyes rested on Dean's aviators laying on the table, something wasn't right with Dean, but he couldn't put a pin on it. Dean seemed on the edge of falling apart, and he had no idea why. What had Luca done to him? Sam sighed, despite his eagerness to get going, right now the health and sanity of Dean seemed more important than anything else.

Sam turned to see Castiel sitting at the bar, pouring himself a drink, and Dean...Dean was where? He turned around, searching but then he heard the shower start in the main bathroom. _He's just taking a shower. Relax._ He walked over and joined Castiel at the bar, accepting the drink Castiel held out to him, the rays of the early sunrise highlighting the dark circles underneath his eyes. It seemed like ages ago that found that ransom note that threatened Dean's life if they didn't _somehow_ come up with the money. Sam couldn't believe that it had only been two days.

"Hell of a night." Castiel sighed, exhausted.

"Ill toast to that." Sam smiled and raised his glass.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Castiel asked, motioning towards the sleeping form of Bobby. "He saw a lot more than anybody should ever see this morning." Castiel said, and his lips twitched.

"Oh yeah, seeing you in that little speedo was enough to cause anyone life lasting mental damage." Sam said, but then his smiled faded "I don't think it's him we have to worry about." Sam answered, and Castiel frowned.

"Luca was never supposed to tor-cause any harm to him. That was the deal. He was just supposed to be a hostage." he lamented

"We have to find out what happened."

"Will he tell us?"

Then the shower stopped, and they heard the door's lock unclick and a soft thump, but Dean didn't emerge.

"I'll go find him some clothes." Sam mumbled, and stood up. He headed towards Dean's room. Once he had gotten the clothes- a long sleeved black button up shirt and dark jeans- he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Dean? Dean, I have some clothes for you."

There was a pause, and then a muffled "Thanks." but Dean didn't come to the door.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." but the phrase did nothing to comfort Sam. If anything, it sounded like Dean was anything _but_ fine.

"May I come in?" Sam asked, and after a moment he took the silence for a yes.

Dean was sitting on the floor, wrapped in one of the hotel's white robes, kneeling over the toilet and dry heaving into the bowl.

"Dean? Dean are you sure you're alright?" he asked again , coming closer.

Dean started to nod, but then froze, "I-I-I..." he stuttered, and clutched the bowl. "Sam-I- _can't-_ make it stop-ple-"

Sam knelt down next to Dean, noticing how Dean seemed to flinch away from him, but maybe this would be easy, "Make what stop, Dean? Please, tell me what's wrong."

Dean shuddered, and then brought his head back up, pushing against the toilet and propping himself up on the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut and sat still for a moment, but then his eyes flashed opened and he gave a small smile, "it's-it's nothing. I'm fine." he repeated, seeming to come to himself just a little bit.

Sam remained where he was, studying his brother. _What had they done to him?_

"I brought you some clothes, here." he said, holding up the bundle. Dean nodded, and wrapped the robe more tightly around himself, pulling the sleeves down over his hands.

"Thanks Sam."

888

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

888

When Dean emerged, fully dressed from the bathroom, he seemed better, less _brittle_ than before. He offered Castiel and Sam a smile before sitting down at the bar and pouring himself a drink, like he would on any other day, the only thing that was different was the dark bruise across his face.

"So, what's next? Did I miss anything while I was away?" he asked, almost too brightly.

"There are reports of a fire beast on the strip next to the Bellagio. Castiel and Bobby are going to check it out tonight."

Dean nodded. "Right. Fire beasts. Do you know what happened last night? I cant remember anything."

" Actually it was two nights ago. It's still all a blur to me. We think someone slipped us a drug. I remember doing shots at Circus Cirus, and then it's black after that. Charlie was here for a while, she left after Woody Allen-"

"We met Woody Allen?" Dean asked with a small laugh. "Man, I wish I could remember."

"What do you remember, Dean? We've been trying to piece the night together." Sam asked

Dean closed his eyes and tapped the counter, "I remember…." he trailed off

"I remember...we had dinner at-at the buffet in the Bellagio and Bobby ate a spoonful of wasabi. And...and-man I think that's it. When I woke up-I was-I dunno somewhere else, it was very dark, I couldn't move much..." Dean paused and shuddered slightly.

Sam tried not to notice how Dean continuously spoke to the glass, instead of them, how he tried so desperately to _not_ look them in the eye as they spoke.

Dean shook his head, " But that's not important. So, where should we start?" Dean asked

"I was thinking we could first recoup, go get something to eat, get our barrings and then go check out that strip joint next to Harrah's. That's where the last attack was." Cass answered. Dean's forehead creased, "Like take a break?"

Cass nodded, "We have been up all night, right Sam?"

Sam smiled, "Yup, we're pros at it now. But you should get some rest too."

Dean's smile faded, and Sam saw his hand twitch, "I'm fine, I don't need to rest." he stated, almost defensively.

Cass took a step closer to Dean, "Are you sure? You look beat." He took another step and reached towards the dark bruise on Dean's face, lightly touching it with his fingers "We should get that check-" but before he could finish Dean flinched away his head away, standing up from his chair and taking a few steps back.

"Dean?" he asked, Dean flinched again and took another step back and Sam saw fear flash through his eyes.

"Wha-"

"Please...don't" Dean interrupted in an almost inaudible whisper and Cass dropped his hand. Dean shuddered slightly, and gripped the chair.

Cass sighed, and then backed away, "Alright, it's alright Dean."

Dean straightened up, "Im-Im sorry, I just-I-I-" he stuttered, balling his hand into a fist.

"It's okay Dean, we understand." Sam answered, trying to be soothing, "You are safe now, no one is going to hurt you. You're going to be fine."

Dean's head shot up, and he shot a glare at Sam, "I am FINE!" he said angrily

"Dean, we know you're fine, we just want to understand what happened to-"

"Fuck. NOTHING happened to me. I am fine. Look!-" and Dean walked towards Sam and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"See, I'm fine. Fucking Fine!" he shook Sam to conceal the trembling in his arm.

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"We never said anything was wrong, we're just worr-"

Dean shoved Sam away from him, and took a few steps backs.

"Dont be." he stated flatly, and then turned around towards his room. Not quite slamming the door behind him.

888

An unhinged silence seemed to creep through the room, the only sound was Bobby's light snoring. Sam remained where he was, staring at the door his friend had just slammed. _What the hell was going on?!_

He looked at Cass, who was sitting down in the barstool.

"Should we-"

"I don't know. I don't think he'll go even if we do."

"What do you think-?"

"I _don't know,_ Sam."

Castiel sighed, rapping his hands on the table. "He wouldn't let me...go near him, like he was almost _scared_ of me. What-"

He shook his head. And Sam sighed, throughout all their years together, Dean had always been subject to their camaraderie, they all had. The high fives, and man hugs, had _always_ defined their relationship. The quiet, almost brittle way Dean had reacted to Cass's touch was enough to cause real concern.

"He said nothing happened."

"Do you really believe that?" Cass asked, and Sam shook his head.

"No, not a bit."

"Then what should we do?"

"Believe it." A voice rose from the couch. Bobby had woken up. Sam turned to look at the bearded man as he sat up and stretched.

"How long have you been awake?"

Bobby shrugged, "Long enough, I guess." and he walked over to the window, putting his hand on the glass.

"Bobby, what do mean?" Castiel asked

"He obviously doesn't want to talk about it. Why force him to?" Bobby asked lightly, and then his face darkened, "There are some things that should be left untold."

"So we just pretend like nothing ever happened?" Cass said doubtfully

Bobby nodded, "Yup. It's a start, atleast for now."

Sam rolled his eyes, "This is crazy. _Something_ happened and whatever it was, it needs to be fixed. We-we cant fall apart, now, not after everything we've been through." the last part was a whisper.

Cass stared at him, "Should we go-" he started but Sam cut him off with a shake of his head, "No, we all need some space. Let's order some breakfast first, and then-after."

Castiel nodded, and reached towards the room service menu.

888

I got the initial idea for this story from The Hangover-them waking up after a night that no one remembers- but the similarities stop there.


	4. Chapter 4

888

888

After the food arrived, Sam picked at his plate of eggs and sausages. He looked over the table to Cass, who was staring at his cup of coffee.

"I'll get him?" Sam asked, Cass nodded without saying anything.

"Remember, nothing happened." Bobby reminded him, not looking up from the book he was reading. Sam rolled his eyes, and then stood up and walked the 10 paces to Dean's door.

He knocked, "Dean? Hey Dean? We have some breakfast, do you want to come out or..." The door opened, and Dean emerged, still wearing the dark long sleeved shirt and jeans that Sam had brought him

"Hey Sammie, sure, I'm hungry!" he said, in the same too bright toned voice he used earlier, before Castiel had tried to touch him. He shouldered his way past Sam and limped towards the table.

"This looked great! Man, you can never go wrong with pancakes." he said and he helped himself to a plate, a subtle sense of disharmony settling over his efforts to appear normal. Despite the normality of the scene, the bruise on his face was a harsh reminder that all was not well. Sam tried not to notice how, even though Dean had filled his plate, he didn't seem be eating at all, or how his hands shook slightly as he poked the food with his fork. One thing that Sam had learned over the years was that Dean was very good at hiding his emotions. He never let anything get to him, and he was doing it now, talking and making jokes with Cass and scowling at Bobby's weird remarks. The brittle disharmony that he had displayed earlier when Cass had tried to touch him was nearly gone, perhaps what he needed _was_ some time alone to recover from whatever Luca had done to him.

"So," Dean clapped his hands. "Lets get down to business, where are we going to look first. I want to find this ghost thing, kick it's ass and get out of this hell hole."

Castiel exchanged a look with Sam, they had already planned everything out; he was going to stay here with Dean and watch him, and maybe coax out just what happened.

"Well, we were thinking we would go to the strip, check out the last place it was seen. Interview some people, check things out. You know, the usual stuff."

Dean nodded, "Thats a great idea! well planned! Let's get going."

Sam answered slowly, " Well, Castiel and Bobby are going to go check the other casinos, just in case there's more than one and we were thinking that you and I would stay here. Maybe do more research." he did not add _since you are obviously not well enough to be walking around outside._

Dean nodded, and Sam tensed, hoping that Dean would agree, that he would not shake and mutter like he had done before, but Dean just smiled and said

"Seems fair enough."

When they had finished eating, Bobby stood up. "Well, might as well get started before it strays too far from us." he stated, and then left the table.

Cass stood up too, "You will be okay here for a little while?" he asked, mainly to Sam.

He nodded, "We will be just fi-alright. We'll be alright."

Castiel's face brightened, and he reached into his pocket, "Oh, by the way, Dean I have your phone." he pulled the cell out and held it for Dean to see.

Dean smiled, and stood up to get it, "Thanks man", as he reached across the table, his sleeve pulled up over his wrist revealing what looked like dark bruising and….blood?

"What's that?" Sam asked immediately, reaching for the wrist.

Dean flinched again and, pulled his arm out of Sams grasp, "it's nothing." he stated, and stepped backwards, away from the table.

"No, let me see Dean, please?" Sam asked, reaching for the wrist again. This time the flinch was followed by a rough shove.

"Get the hell away from me. What the fuck are you doing?"

" _Dean._ Stop, just let me-"

"NO!"

Sam managed to block this swing, forcing Dean to take another step backwards, right into Bobby who grabbed him from behind, wrapping his arms around his chest. Dean gasped and struggled wildly against Bobby.

"Bobby! Bobby let him go!" Cass shouted, he tried to get closer but Dean swung a leg towards him and he jumped back. Dean managed to wiggle free of Bobby's grasp but as he made a mad dash towards the door, he tripped over a step and went crashing down.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, rushing to his friend. Dean sat up slowly, and pulled his legs into his chest groaning softly and rubbing where his shoulder had hit the ground. He struggled backwards, trying to get back up on his feet but Sam knelt down and grabbed hold of hisbrother's shoulders. Dean tried to jerk away but Sam held on, not wanting to let him go.

They had to know what happened.

"Dean, it's okay, Dean. It's just me. It's Sam, please, everything is going to be okay." Sam pleaded, and finally after several moments, Dean stilled. He kept his head bowed as he fought for control over his breath, and didn't meet anyones eye as Sam slowly relaxed his grip on Dean's shoulders, and he heard Cass come up behind him.

"Dean?" he asked, but Dean ignored him as he shuddered and gasped, trying to regain control as panic took over.

"Dean? It's alright. You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you. It's just us." Sam said softly, hoping that Dean would meet his eyes but Dean kept his gaze on the floor. His breath hitched again and he clutch his wrist, the one Sam had tried to grab before he fled from the table.

Sam waited a few moments, until Dean's breathing relaxed some, and then he asked "Dean?Are you with us?", Dean paused and finally looked up at him. He nodded silently, and then moved away out of Sam's grasp.

"Let us see, Dean." Castiel asked gently, and when Dean didnt move, Sam reached towards the arm and Dean allowed him to turn it over and look at the wrist. It was only when he tried to lift up the black fabric of the shirt, to see what was underneath did Dean react. He hissed and tried to pull his arm away, but Sam held on.

"Its alright. We're not going to hurt you" Sam said, and he felt Dean's arm tremble as he pushed the sleeve over his forearm. He tried to contain his gasp, as he saw what he had seen at the table: dark patches of dried blood from deep diagonal cuts that went up and down his. There were several hand shaped bruises, and a deep rope burn right before the wrist. He heard Cass gasp, then yell at Bobby to call the front desk for a first aid kit.

"Dean...Dean why didn't you say anything?" Sam asked quietly, Dean kept his head low, not looking him in the eye. "It's nothing." he whispered to his knees.

"No, this is not nothing. You have to tell me, what did they do to you? Just this?" Sam asked, Dean nodded but remained quiet for several beats but then he answered in a small whisper:

"My other arm. They pulled my hands up behind me, tied me to a chair."

He heard a knock at the door, but Sam stayed where he was, staring at Dean and silently cursing Don Luca for his cruelty.

Then, "But he made them stop, after he saw. Just this, nothing else."

"Who, Luca?"

Another nod.

"Why would they do this? You were just a hostage. They weren't supposed to hurt you." Sam said

Dean shrugged, "He didn't believe me when I told him I didn't remember anything, but it was true. I couldn't-I-I didn't know why I was there, or who they were-" he broke off with a sob and his other arm-the one that wasn't injured-came up to his face, he sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"They wouldn't stop. They won't. I can't make them." he mumbled. Sam frowned. This was the second time Dean had said that and he still had no idea what it meant.

"What do you mean? Dean?" Sam asked, but Dean just shook his head. The brittle disharmony was returning, and Sam didn't know how to stop it.

"Did they do anything else? Are you hurt anywhere else?" Sam asked, and Dean shook his head.

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital?" Cass suggested.

Dean's eyes flew up in panic, "No! No. I'm fine, I'll be fine. Please don't, I don't want to go there. I just was to go home. _Please_." he said, looking between Sam and Cass, eyes pleading. Sam frowned but didn't say anything.

They waited silently until Bobby came over with the first aid kit in his hands, he knelt down next to them, his eyes were dark and grave.

"The first aid kit is here, let us fix your arms"

Dean finally reached for him, he grasped Sam hand, and his eyes were fierce.

"There is nothing else wrong with me, I am fine." he insisted, an obvious lie.

Dean gripped Sam's hand until his knuckles turned white and his arm shook, "There's nothing else wrong with me" Dean repeated, the dark bruise on his face and the tremble in his arm giving away his claim.

Sam swallowed, but nodded.

"All right." he said.

888

I know this is super AU, and off canon but the muses write what they want. If you review, please be courteous.


End file.
